What Weiss Did at Universal Studios
by Minako17
Summary: Weiss goes on holiday to Universal Studios, but will they kill each other in the process?
1. Trouble with security

*Note - This is all random insanity done by a very tired college student. It is done in bullet format because I, the author A: am lazy, and B: believe that the reader can use his or her imagination better in this format (versus trying to read a lengthy story), and C: can put more comedy into fewer pages this way (refer to A).

*Secondary note - The author does NOT own Weiss Kruz, Universal Studios, Islands of Adventure, or any other copyrighted thing in this story. The author owns only her ideas, so please don't steal those. And please don't sue. The author has no money, since she spends it all on anime and Lord of the Rings toys.

  


What Weiss Did At Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure

  


1. Yoji - got kicked out of six restaurants for flirting with the waitresses.

  


2. Aya (Ran) - after ignoring the security guard that says he cannot keep his sword with him, gets hauled into security.

  


3. Omi - hacks into the rides and speeds them up.

  


4. Yoji - tries to kill Omi after someone throws up on his favorite jacket.

  


5. Ken - falls asleep on 'The Hulk' roller coaster.

  


6. Omi - beats everyone at the 'Men In Black Ride' ... by 100,000 points.

  


7. Everyone but Omi - agrees to disconnect Omi's video games when they get home.

  


8. All - realize that girls like guys with wet clothes... especially when said guys take their shirts off to dry after the water rides.

  


9. Aya - realizes that the water soaks the dye out of his black T-shirt. Is not very happy.

  


10. Yoji - gets hauled into security for 'accidentally' looking up a girl's skirt.

  


11. Aya - gets a sunburn.

  


12. Yoji - gets hauled into security for 'accidentally' groping a girl.

  


13. Ken - wonders why everyone thinks the earthquake ride is so scary (they're from JAPAN! For cryin' out loud!)

  


14. Omi - is not let on several 'scary' rides because he doesn't look over twelve. He promptly produces an I.D. ... a fake I.D. (Remember, technically Omi Tsukiyono does not exist).

  


15. Ken - points out that I.D. is fake.

  


16. Omi - is dragged into security for carrying a crossbow. Ken is treated in the infirmary for... uhm... arrow wounds.

  


17. Aya - jumps into the lake after Ken dares him to. Both are hauled into security.

  


18. Yoji - picks a fight with Omi. Both argue. Both exchange blows. Yoji is nearly arrested for child abuse.

  


19. Omi - tries to feed his tuna sandwich to the shark on the Jaws ride.

  


20. Aya - is actually terrified of the characters walking around... especially when one hugs him to "cheer him up". The characters soon learn that if they don't want bloody noses, avoid Aya.

  


21. Ken - beats up the 'Popeye' character that tries to hug him. Is dragged into security. Complains that Aya got away with it. Weiss is kicked out of the park.

  


22. All - sneak back into the park (Their holiday isn't over yet, darn it all!)

  


23. Omi - uses his 'cute little kid' act to get the rest of Weiss to buy him souvenirs. Weiss is soon low on cash.

  


24. Yoji - spends the rest of the cash on a girl.

  


25. All - get hauled into security (again) for the fight that ensues.

  


26. Omi - hacks into a Takatori Swiss bank account. Weiss has money again.

  


27. Ken - gets hauled into security for accidentally groping a guy. Claims Yoji pushed him. Passes out from embarrassment.

  


28. Aya - buys six different pairs of earrings. Puts on a dangly pair. The hoop pair later disappears into Yoji and Omi's ears.

  


29. Yoji - loses sunglasses on roller coaster. Refuses to do anything until he gets another pair (the most expensive ones, of course).

  


30. Omi - gets lost in Suess Landing. Breaks down crying when the Cat in the Hat hugs him because he's such a "cute little boy".

  


31. Aya - attempts to rescue Omi. Ken and Yoji have to drag him back two steps into the Landing before he "Takatori, Shi Ne"'s the Cat in the Hat.

  


32. Ken - attempts to rescue Omi. Gets attacked by little kids who want him to play soccer. Aya and Yoji have to drag him back before they loose him forever.

  


33. Yoji - is sent in to rescue Omi. Forgets about rescuing the 'kid' when he sees a cute female attendant. Omi, exasperated, drags the playboy out.

  


34. Omi - is grounded by Yoji. Aya and Ken forbid the teen from going near Suess Landing again.

  


Want more? Well, it's on the way. But, in the meantime, if you liked it/hated it/thought I should get a life (hmmm....maybe I should do that last one....), please review. Like I said, this is a work meant only for fun, and only that. It has no meaning other than to make the reader chuckle. If you want serious work, you won't find it here.


	2. I SWEAR Schwartz is wandering around!

*Note - Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I promised more, so here it is! I'll bet that you guys didn't know you were mind-readers... I intended for Schwartz to show up and torture (or at least annoy) the Weiss boys! So here goes, more fun at Universal Studios!

  


What Weiss Did At Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure - Part II!!!!!

  


35. Aya - keeps seeing Schwartz everywhere. Eventually attacks a woman, thinking she is Schuldich.. Gets hauled into security (they DO have a problem with security, don't they?). Nobody notices the shadowy, orange-haired figure by the balloon stand.

  


36. Ken - manages to get picked to be on 'television' for the earthquake ride. Falls down the stairs beautifully. Breaks his wrist and two ribs in the process.

  


37. Yoji - spends twenty minutes trying to decipher the comic strips on the walls of Toon Lagoon. Feels like banging head against those walls when he discovers that both Omi and Aya are fluent in English.

  


38. Omi - refuses to leave the San Francisco 'seashore'. Looks moodily at water until he is forcibly dragged away.

  


39. Aya - attempts to take the 'sword' from the 'iced' knight in the Dueling Dragons line. Claims he needs a back up.

  


40. Yoji - booby traps the lines with his wire to make sure women with skirts 'accidentally' trip over it. Manages to not get hauled into security... only because the officer that catches him is female. Has a date for 8:30.

  


41. Ken - orders three burgers, two fries, and huge soda. Dumps soda onto Aya. Claims it dumped itself. Meanwhile, Omi's using his laptop to IM with someone called 'Prodigy'. 

  


42. Aya - gives Ken a bloody lip... and a bruised eye... and a free trip to the infirmary.

  


43. Omi - vanishes for half an hour soon after lunch. Cannot be found anywhere.

  


44. Ken - swears he spots a kid that looks JUST like Omi with a kid that looks JUST like Nagi. Stops squawking when he realizes (by falling over) that his shoelaces have tied themselves together.

  


45. Omi - returns moments later, doing his 'cute little kid' act to ask why Ken's on the ground. When questioned about his location, says he got some ice cream. There's no ice cream stand nearby.

  


46. Yoji - downright stalks a gorgeous girl. Follows her for twenty minutes. Actually faints when he finds out that 'she' is a 'he'.

  


47. Aya - says Yoji had it coming.

  


48. Ken - faints from YOJI's embarrasment.

  


49. Omi - pretends he doesn't know any of them.

  


50. All - receive a mission through Omi's computer. Discuss, in detail, the mission. Then agree to ignore it in lieu of roller coasters.

  


Yes, it's shorter than the other one. And I'm sorry for that. There'll be more, I promise... just as soon as I write this Philosophy paper... anyone got any ideas on "Aristotle's view of Oedipus Rex, and his opponents' position on those views"? No takers? Rats. In the meantime, please review (and thank you to those that already did!).


End file.
